Aideen Byrne
Bleach: Equilibrium'}} | image = | race = ( ) | birthday =November 11 | gender =Male | height =177cm (5'10") | weight =72kg (160lb.) | affiliation =Wandenreich Girado Riendo Mariposa | previous affiliation = | occupation =Soldat | previous occupation =Arrancar #82 | team = | previous team = | partner =Zankken Javan | previous partner = | base of operations =Silbern | relatives =Gearoid Byrne (Father) Caitlin Byrne (Mother) Kerri Byrne (Sister) | resurrección ='Sabueso' | story debut =Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Aideen Byrne (エイデーン・バーン, Eidēn Bān) is an created by and a former member of his army, as the Ochenta y Dos (82nd) . He survived the battles of the , continuing to live in the damaged under its next ruler, . He was eventually captured by the Wandenreich's Jagdarmee which recruited him to their ranks after he slew twelve of the among them. Ironically, he was once a Quincy during his years as a . A child of the Byrne family that resided in , at the foot of the Ox Mountains. He is the older brother of Kerri Byrne. Appearance Aideen is a man of average height and marked by almost milk-white skin due to his Irish heritage. He has short cropped brown hair that is kept relatively short and clean, with only a few tufts of hair creeping over his forehead. He has prominent brow ridges, but no eyebrows, instead the hair has been replaced by a pair of white hexagonal studs that rest on the ridges in their place, below them his eyes are sharp-shaped, almost like diamonds with brown irises. Much of his lower facial structure pushes in lightly, giving his head a triangular likeness from a distance, though his cheekbones protrude outward enough to make it less clear when looking at him up close. There is a fine line running down the centre of his chin, the clear markings of a bum chin, though it is hard to spot as the chin itself, as well as his jaw are hidden by the remnants of his Hollow mask which form a clear white jaw, marked on the left side by two cyan-coloured lines. Aideen wears the attire associated with those Arrancars that served Aizen, though not with his own personal customizations. He wears a variant of their white jacket, in a sleeveless shirt that appropriates the design of the jacket, largely white in form with a tight collar and a black outline which runs down the centre of the shirt, on top of this he adorns a long white trench coat with a high, stiff collar that sits side-by-side with his jawline, the coat itself reaches down past his knees to the lower portion of his legs. He keeps the typical black sash and white but replaces the standard footwear with a pair of golden greaves that have Celtic markings etched into the metals. While not immediately visible, his Hollow hole is present on his stomach, replacing his navel. Personality Aideen is a wild spirit, he lives in the moment to the disregard of all else, satisfied only with doing what brings him enjoyment and fulfillment. The outcome of any particular event doesn't matter so much as that event is enjoyable, anything that fails to be should just be put to an end as quickly as possible. Though he remembers little of his life as a Human, especially after having absorbed the personalities of many other Hollows, he claims that he died a man with no regrets, often remarking that his sister would attest to this if asked. He is rowdy, loud, and abrasive, hallmarks of his people he says, though whether he means Hollows or Humans is never met with a clear answer. Though some consider him hard to understand, Aideen is very proud of what little of his upbringing remains ingrained in his mind, and even tries to get his sibling to join in despite her attempts to hide it. His aspect of death is said to be "selfishness". In spite of being rather tactless, Aideen is a friendly individual who does his best to inspire camaraderie in his allies which typically begins with lighthearted jabs, "Isles courtesy" as he calls it. Though he claims tactics and planning are for those who waste time thinking, he is actually a ruthlessly cunning fighter, exploiting any weakness that he catches in an opponent and overwhelming them with everything he has in his arsenal, an erratic combination that never remains the same. He has an intense love for alcohol, which he imbibes frequently due to the lack of negative effects on Arrancar, to the point that rumours around the Wandenreich have sprung up that he married a particular beverage at one point which he fervently denies. He is also known for having a remarkably bad sense of direction. History Aideen was born in to the Byrne family of Quincy that resided in a rather remote part of , the village of at the foot of the . Powers & Abilities Trivia *Aideen's name is an intentional corruption of Aiden, to fit with the naming conventions of Hollowfied beings. Aiden as a name is an anglicization of the Irish and Scottish Gaelic name, Aodhán, a petform of the name Aodh which means "Fiery" or "Bringer of Fire". Byrne is derived from Ó Broin which marks one as a "descendant of Bran". Appearances *'Bleach: Equilibrium' **''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' References